Distressed
by EvilTwin1
Summary: One-Shot! Slash! Mehr möchte ich auch eigentlich gar net sagen... Lesen... ;)


Anmerk: Alles JKR, ich nix, außer Plot! Ich verdiene damit kein Geld, just for fun...  
  
Tja, was soll ich groß sagen? Also, irgendwie hatte/habe ich diese ganzen Draco/Harry Geschichten satt! Irgendwie... Ist da die Luft raus... Jedenfalls für mich... Und während ich so über dem nächsten Chap von Covert Desire brütete (Ja, da kommt bald auch wieder was...) kam mir folgende Idee. Und sie ließ mich nicht mehr los...  
  
Also tippelte ich sie nieder... Ist sicher auch nicht neu, aber was soll´s?!? Musste einfach sein...  
  
Warnung: Ist etwas ange-slash-ed... Und n bissle depri...

* * *

Distressed  
  
Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht genau, wie lange ich hier jetzt schon kauere. Versteckt, unauffällig und achtsam wie nur möglich hocke ich hier nun schon seid Stunden und beobachte ihn. Beobachte ihn, wie er über seine Aufgaben gebückt sitzt, sich streckenweise konzentriert und seine Feder kratzend über das Pergament fährt oder mit Ronald Weasley albert und lacht. Ich weiß nicht über was, aber irgendwie stört es mich... Frustriert mich... Macht mich wütend...  
  
Nicht die Tatsache, dass er lacht oder glücklich ist! Nicht die Tatsache, dass er es ist, wenn ich es nicht bin! Es ist die Tatsache, dass ich nicht der Grund dafür bin...  
  
Dass ich es noch nie war! Dass ich es wahrscheinlich nie sein werde!  
  
Ich bin höchstenfalls der Grund für ein genervtes oder gehässiges Lachen. Meistens jedoch eher für genervte Stoßseufzer, oder gestresstes Augenrollen...  
  
Ok, ich gebe es zu! Ich bin selbst schuld daran und mittlerweile sehe ich es ja ein und lasse ihm seine Ruhe... Jedenfalls soweit es geht...  
  
Ich bin nicht mehr der nervige Anhang. Der fanatische Fan...  
  
Ich bin der stille Beobachter! Habe mich in den Hintergrund zurückgezogen! Versuche ihm so gut es geht aus dem Weg zu gehen!  
  
Nicht nur ihm zuliebe! Auch für mich!  
  
Denn es war schwer genug, es einzusehen! Und noch schwerer war es, die nötigen Konsequenzen zu ziehen...  
  
Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, wann es mir genau bewusst wurde...  
  
Erst kam die Erkenntnis, dass hinter alle dem mehr steckte, als ich vermutete. Ich war nicht nur der Fan, bewunderte ihn, weil er der war, der er eben war... Weil er fantastisch war, eine Legende, die man einfach kennen musste!  
  
Anfangs vielleicht, doch irgendwann wurde es verdrängt! Irgendwann wurde mir klar, dass das nicht Bewunderung war. Und ich habe lange gebraucht, mir das einzugestehen. Habe noch länger gebraucht, es zu akzeptieren...  
  
Jedoch habe ich mich weiterhin hinter meiner Fassade versteckt! Immerhin war es bequem, ich hatte meinen Ruf sowieso weg und niemanden wunderte oder störte es, dass ich ihm wie besessen folgte und belagerte. Sie belächelten mich, lachten über mich! Doch es war mir egal, solange ich ihm nah sein konnte, ohne dass jemand den wahren Grund meiner Begeisterung bemerkte... Erahnte...  
  
Ich kannte ihn! Und niemand sonst würde es erfahren! Niemals!  
  
Dennoch, ich war weiterhin besessen von ihm! Erhastete mir jede, noch so kleine Aufmerksamkeit von ihm, egal von welcher Natur sie war. Ich tat alles, nur um in seiner Nähe zu sein und jeder Blick, jedes gekünstelte Lächeln und jedes Wort, war für mich mehr wert, als meine Würde, mein Stolz... Ich glaube auch, als mein Leben...  
  
Doch dann kam der Moment, als ihre Witze und ihr Triezen in andere Richtungen gingen. Als ich nicht mehr der verrückte Fan in ihren Augen war, sondern etwas anderes. Und zum ersten Mal störte es mich, beschämte mich! Denn obwohl es nur dumme, blauäugige Scherze von pubertierenden Jugendlichen waren, wusste ich, dass sie eigentlich richtig lagen...  
  
Sie hatten mein Geheimnis gelüftet, wenn auch niemand es wirklich ernst nahm! ICH wusste es! Und mit jedem Scherz wurde mir bewusst, dass sie es merken könnten!  
  
Das ER es merken könnte!  
  
Also zog ich mich zurück...  
  
Wurde erwachsen...  
  
Wenigstens in ihren Augen...  
  
Vielleicht auch in seinen!  
  
Ich senke den Blick, starre auf das Feuer, welches im Kamin lodert. Ich höre Ronald wispern, riskiere einen kleinen Blick in ihre Richtung. Sie sehen mich an! Er sieht mich an...  
  
Ein Grinsen... Ein Grunzen von Ronald... Dann senkt er den Blick, schlägt nach dem Rothaarigen Freund, der augenblicklich in einen leisen Lachschwall übergeht. Er lacht nicht, lächelnd schwach, während er das Papier fixiert. Doch ich sehe seine Schultern leicht zucken...  
  
Ich schließe die Augen, versuche es zu ignorieren. Eigentlich sollte ich doch glücklich sein, immerhin hat er mich beachtet. Das war doch früher eine Welt für mich!  
  
Doch das ist es nicht mehr! Ich habe es akzeptiert... Ich will mehr... Anderes...  
  
Doch ich weiß, dass ich es nicht bekommen werde...  
  
Rascheln... Leises Stimmengewirr, dann ertönen Schritte! Ich öffne die Augen, versuche sie nicht anzusehen. Als erstes streift Ronald mein Sichtfeld. Dann huscht seine Silhouette hastig am Rotschopf vorbei. So wie er es immer tut...  
  
So, als wolle er flüchten...  
  
Wahrscheinlich will er das auch...  
  
„Nacht Colin! Träum was Schönes!", krächzt Ronald. Seine Augen wandern kurz zum Treppenabsatz, bevor er zu glucksen beginnt. Dann setzt er seinen Weg fort.  
  
Natürlich! Ein dummer Scherz, einer von vielen! Wenn er wüsste, wie richtig er doch eigentlich liegt!  
  
Ich bleibe zurück reibe mir schläfrig die Augen, sehe ihre Silhouetten am Absatz, höre seine Stimme... Ich verstehe nicht was er sagt... Dann höre ich Ronald lachen... Schritte... Sehe sie aus den Augenwinkeln die ersten Stufen passieren, bevor sie aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwinden...

* * *

FIN

* * *

Ja, was soll ich groß sagen... Ist´n One-Shot, hab auch nicht wirklich vor da mehr draus zu machen, aber irgendwie reizt mich das ja schon... Ich glaube, dieses Pairing wäre doch mal interessant... ;) Mal guggen...  
  
Revs sind natürlich willkommen! gg 


End file.
